wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for December 5, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. Not a whole lot to report to y'all this past week; if I we weren't getting ready to head into the end of the year, I might've considered skipping the update this week. I spent pretty much the entire week working on dialogue in the four scenes of the prologue in Chapter 2.3 of the Elegy campaign, with work focused primarily on the fourth scene this past week. I've been reorganizing the dialogue in that scene a fair amount, looking for an optimal way of ordering things around so that it flows logically and covers all the topics I want to talk about. Originally, I had things where there was no opposition to the idea of the group checking out the status of the Demon's Eye base based solely on a rumor, but it occurred to me that the scene would work better if somebody pointed out that it was a bad idea and made Bloodeye justify the action. It's required yet another set of re-writes but ultimately I think it will make the scene all the more believable. I've also been working on the previous scene, where Bloodeye hears the rumor that sets up the fourth scene. I'm basically just formulating the text of the drunken Terran pirate that tells Bloodeye about Demon's Eye, and I'm trying to figure out the best way of conveying Bloodeye's emotional state during the conversation (aggravated and wanting to pull himself out of the conversation, but finding himself unable to). I did go ahead and move some notes from the third scene to the fourth largely because the Chapter's structure has changed a little since I wrote those notes, and I'm hoping I'll still be able to include the elements discussed in those notes to the fourth scene. Some of them may have to wait until the prologue of Chapter 2.4 - which is doable, since at the moment I have very little in terms of what I want to go there. My Plan for this week is to continue plugging on in Chapter 2.3. I may be further along with the dialogue than I think I am at the moment and I can foresee me completing my efforts there during the coming week. If that happens, I'll turn my attention to narrative and while I don't think it's particularly likely, I will begin the translation effort if I make it that far. I may also take some time to work on battle maps; I have no progress to report there despite it being on my radar for this past calendar year. My overnight shifts for the semester begin this week and working on battle maps have helped me make it through the last few, so I may find myself working on them during the next few days. I don't know if I'll work on the maps for Demon's Eye or proceed to the maps for the Drayman-II that will be featured in Chapter 2.4; either would be progress, of course. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, December 12th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts